Ada Apa Denganmu?
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah hidupnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mulai berubah? [Starting Wave - #WordsForU] cerita dilanjut [Ending Wave oleh Uzumaki NaMa] DLDR!AU!


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

.

.

Summary : Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah hidupnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sifat Sasuke mulai berubah?

.

.

[Starting Wave - #WordsForU]

.

.

Standard Warning!

.

.

 _Gerimis_ berjatuhan dari langit yang berwarna kelabu. Membasahi kota dimana seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang terduduk di depan sebuah toko yang tutup sembari memeluk lututnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna lavender basah terkena air hujan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka lembam yang berwarna kebiruan terlihat jelas di kulitnya yang putih. Bajunya penuh dengan noda darah yang tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan air. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pisau lipat, satu-satunya alat yang membuatnya dapat bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Kelaparan. Keterpurukan. Kesepian. Penghinaan. Rasa sakit. Rasa takut.

Adalah _enam_ hal yang harus senantiasa dideritanya.

Tidak ada saudara. Tidak ada tempat tinggal. Dia bertahan hidup hanya dengan makan makanan sisa dan tidur dimanapun yang dia bisa.

Dia tidak tau, kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasa bahagia, merasakan hidup _yang sebenarnya._

Dia lelah. Dia selalu menunggu seseorang datang menolong hidupnya. Membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih _layak._

Sekarang, dia telah terjatuh ke sebuah lubang, yang disebut kekosongan. Sorot mata yang kosong. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan. Apakah tidak ada lagi harapan?

*

*

*

*

"Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun berdiri di sebelah gadis berambut indigo. Rambut _raven-nya_ basah, juga dengan pakaiannya. Wajar. Dia baru pulang dari sekolahnya dan sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki daerah apartmentnya tapi, hujan deras langsung turun. Jadi, dia memilih berlari dan mencari tempat berteduh.

Saat melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di depan sebuah toko, dia merasa tertarik dan diapun memilih untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sepertinya boleh."merasa tidak ada respon dari gadis disebelahnya. Sasuke -nama anak laki-laki itu- melihat kearah gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak bermain-main dengan pisau..."nasihat Sasuke saat melihat gadis indigo itu masih menggenggam erat pisau lipatnya."itu bahaya!"lanjutnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan datar namun hangat.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara sepanjang ini. Apalagi gadis ini, sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Padahal biasanya, Dia bersikap acuh dan dingin kepada semua orang.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Siapa namamu?"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau kenalan..." Sasuke pikir gadis disebelahnya ini tidak akan merespon tangannya tapi, saat dia akan menarik kembali tangannya, gadis itu langsung memegang tangannya dan menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya.

"Ha-hangat..."gumaman lirih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bahkan meletakkan tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis didepannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"Sasuke menarik tangannya yang digenggam gadis itu."Kau tidak boleh menggenggam tanganku, sebelum menyebutkan namamu!"

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tak rela, karena sumber kehangatannya diambil darinya. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras. Siapa namanya? dia lupa."Hhi-hinata..."ucap gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas."Nama yang bagus!"

Sasuke membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Hinata kembali. Mata Hinata tampak berbinar-binar.

"Kau ingin tau, sesuatu yang lebih hangat daripada tanganku?"

Hinata berhenti memainkan tangan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke kembali tapi, bukan dengan tatapan kosong lagi."A-apa?"

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dengan erat secara tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

"Be-benar! I-ini sangat hangat."ucap Hinata semangat. Dia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang dilapisi baju yang basah. Sasuke tersenyum, diapun menikmati sensasi pelukan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Saat keduanya menikmati suasana yang nyaman. Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

Kryuukk..

Sasuke terkekeh sedangkan Hinata tidak memerdulikan suara itu padahal, itu suara yang berasal darinya. Menandakan bahwa Hinata sedang lapar. Dia lebih tertarik dengan pelukannya.

Hinata tampak tak rela saat, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya."Kau punya tempat tinggal?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya."Kau pasti lapar sekali."Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah."Kau harus membersihkan diri dan mengobati lukamu setelah itu, makan dan istirahat. Ayo ikut aku! Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku dan menjadi _milikku!_ "

Tanpa mereka sadari, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berdua bisa tersenyum tanpa beban.

Akankah hubungan manis mereka berlanjut?

*

*

*

*

8 _years later..._

"Hinata kami duluan yaa!"seruan nyaring terdengar di telingga Hinata. Itu bukanlah yang pertama kali tapi, sudah yang kesekian kalinya Hinata mendengar kalimat itu terlontar serta hanya sekedar lambaian tangan dari teman satu sekolahnya. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman atau anggukkan kepala semata.

Hinata sekarang tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi halte dekat sekolahnya, dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Teman-temannya mungkin sudah banyak yang bersantai di rumah, main, nonton TV dan segala rutinitas lainnya yang memungkinkan dilakukan oleh anak remaja kebanyakan. Sedangkan Hinata masih disini menunggu _seseorang_ menjemputnya. Padahal sudah _satu_ _setengah_ _jam_ dari waktu bel pulang sekolah tapi, Hinata masih belum mau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Ini hari terakhirnya sekolah setelah Ujian Akhir dan menunggu pengumuman hasil kelulusan.

Dia masih asyik membaca Novelnya, tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalulalang di jalanan raya yang cukup ramai _siang itu_.

Dia melirik jam tangan berwarna lavender kesukaannya. Ternyata waktu berlalu dengan cepat. _Dua jam_ sudah dia menunggu orang itu tapi, belum terlihat sedikitpun sosoknya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya juga Sasuke -orang itu- membuatnya menunggu dua sampai tiga jam lamanya dari waktu yang dijanjikan, akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata tidak pernah mempersalahkannya karena dia tau Sasuke pasti sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai pegusaha muda yang sukses. Tidak sedikit dari temannya selalu menanyakan,'Apakah kamu tidak bosan?' atau mungkin 'Apakah kamu tidak kesal dan pulang sendiri?' bagi Hinata pertanyaan seperti sudahlah sangat biasa. Hinata selalu menanggapi,'Aku tidak ingin kami saling berlewatan di jalan' atau hanya sekedar dengan senyuman saja.

Hinata selalu yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti selalu datang, seperti _delapan_ tahun lalu. Sasuke datang sebagai sumber hidupnya yang baru disaat dia ingin memilih untuk menyerah dengan dunia yang kejam padanya. Saling mengajarkan cara menikmati hidup dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Bagi Hinata, hanya dengan berada disisi Sasuke, dia akan merasa hidup begitupun sebaliknya dia akan mati apabila jauh dari Sasuke. Tanpa perlu tau isi hati masing-masing.

Sejauh ini, Hinata hanya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hanya tinggal seorang diri -berdua dengan Hinata setelah pertemuan mereka- di Apartemennya, jauh dari orangtuanya. Itu adalah keputusan Sasuke karena ada konflik yang berkepanjangan di keluarganya. Sasuke juga selalu menceritakan apapun yang dia alami padanya.

Tapi, Hinata merasa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini seringkali berperilaku aneh. Selain selalu telat dalam menjemputnya, Sasuke juga lebih banyak diam. Seringkali Hinatalah yang memulai pembicaraan dan Sasuke akan menimpalinya dengan singkat. Pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya,'apakah Sasuke bosan padanya?' tapi segera Hinata singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Maaf Hinata... aku terlambat lagi."

Suara yang terdengar dingin akhir-akhir ini menyapa telingga Hinata dan membuyarkan lamunan tentang pemilik suara tersebut.

Hinata menutup novel yang menjadi sandaran lamunannya dan mendongak."Tidak apa-apa _Sasuke-kun."_ Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya, masih dengan setelan kerjanya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menunggu Hinata menanggapi ajakannya. Hinata memandang punggung tegap Sasuke dengan sendu.

Senbelumnya, Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum serta membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Mungkin itu terdengar manja tapi, Hinata rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

*

*

 **Yosh! Akhirnya Alhamdulillah kelar juga! Maaf alurnya gaje...**

 **Arigatou telah membaca :)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Fatmerza99**

 **10*08*17**


End file.
